


'Cold Rush.'

by Tavu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavu/pseuds/Tavu
Summary: 'Zayn how do you feel hot and cold at the same time?'





	'Cold Rush.'

  
"Hmph, Zayn?", Harry sighed.  
Zayn nods, amused by an irritated Harry.  
"Are you even listening to me?", Harry looked at him.

"Yeah babe, I am."

"I asked how do you feel hot and cold at the same time?", Harry sighed again, an _exaggerated_ sigh.

"You can babe." Zayn smirks.

"I don't get it. How?", Harry challenges back.

Zayn smirks again and with a few smooth steps, he stands before Harry.  
Harry senses something different about Zayn's aura. His eyes shine with something fierce. _Desire_. Harry recognises and immediately blushes.

Zayn curls his one hand at the nape of Harry's neck and the other one tugs at his curls. Harry moans then. Zayn continues to skim his fingers down Harry's chest, over his nipples, already _hard_ and _pink_ , and Harry whines again. Zayn lets his fingers fall down to Harry's hipbone. He slips his hands under Harry's shirt and feels Harry shiver under his touch.

Zayn brings his mouth close to Harry's ear, his breath brushing Harry's earlobe, and whispers, "Always _so_ excited for me babe." And Harry gasps, Zayn takes Harry's earlobe between his teeth and _tugs_ a little, and Harry shudders in his arms.  
Zayn's fingers move from Harry's hips down to his thighs.  
And Harry gasps, a loud _shameless_ noise. Zayn grips at Harry's length, visibly hard in his jeans and tugs a little. And Harry grows breathless at that, "Please, Zayn, please, please..please!"

Zayn smirks again. He moves his other hand from Harry's hair and picks up something. Harry can hear, Zayn's grabbing _something_. But he can't care anymore, all his blood is rushing to his dick, he is breathless and hot and _almost_ wet. He needs something, so he starts humping against Zayn's hand to get some friction. And it works, Harry groans again. Harry starts working himself harder against Zayn's hand. He is close, _so close_ , Harry can feel it in his stomach and this is gonna be added in the list of the best orgasms Harry's had, but then-

"Gotchaaa!" Zayn pours a glass of cold water over Harry's head. And Harry _stills_.  
"That's how babe. That's how you feel hot and cold at the same time." Zayn winks and laughs.

Harry opens his mouth and closes it again. He is pissed. _Fucking_ pissed at Zayn. But he asked for it. So.

Harry starts to turn away and go, maybe he'll have to finish himself off in the shower or something and honestly, Zayn can fuck himself for ruining the list for Harry, when Zayn tugs at his hand. Harry looks at him and Zayn smiles, something soft and intimate.

He comes close, close enough that his breath fans Harry's cheek. And Harry's still _so_ mad, but he's also Hard and Zayn looking so _Fuckable_ isn't helping.

Zayn bends in and licks a stripe of water drop running down Harry's neck to his collarbone. And Harry moans against his will. Harry's about to ask Zayn to fuck off, when Zayn whispers, "I think we should do something about you being so wet." And Harry doesn't trust his mouth, so he nods and drags Zayn to their room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn's a dork.😂


End file.
